The Mermaid And The Captain
by Dragonflygirl804
Summary: Caroline has always been drawn to the sea. When she finds a coin that can make it part of her life even more, she meets up with Jack Sparrow and a mysterious mermaid named Marissa, her life will never be the same. (This might actually need to be rated R)
1. Prologue

A/n: This is my newest story and my first story to my first trilogy. I hope you all enjoy! I think I'm gonna have fun writing this~ I know I have said it before I will finish this story blah, blah, blah and then I never do, but the truth is I write more to them on my computer so please remind me to update in reviews. I sometimes forget about these things . . . heh, well enjoy and I will most likely be finishing this story unless some unforeseen absurd reason occurs. Cheers Mates!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of it . . . well I own my few made up characters and of course Caroline. The plot is mine but, without Disney I would not have this plot so yeah. We already know all that stuff. Now on with the story!  
  
Part one of the Trilogy: What treasures the sea holds (may change name  
later)  
  
The mermaid and The Captain  
  
Prologue:  
  
Caroline loved the sea for as long as she could remember back in time. It was almost as if it called to her in a language only she could translate. She made sure that when she woke in the morning she could see it and hear it when she fell asleep at night. It's crashing waves made the most calming noise her ears had ever seem to hear, the salty fresh smell it gave off in the breeze was her favorite sent and the feel of it on her body was the most soothing feeling. She wished some how, someway she could be part of it. Caroline didn't know but, someday she would be part of it, someday in the very near future.  
  
"Caroline!" she heard her mother yell. Caroline was standing by her open window, the thin white draperies swaying softly in the morning air. Her face in took all of the sea's smell and as the breeze carried off the ocean and onto her face it swiftly blew her silvery blond hair around in a tangled heap. "Caroline! Come down here this instant!" she heard her mother calling up to her once again.  
  
"I look Horrible," she thought to herself as she tried to tame her helpless hair. She left her ocean scented room and headed down her house's grand staircase; the first thing you saw as you entered the mansions French doors. Caroline had dressed herself in a lovely shaded dress of green; it accentuated her aqua green eyes and was by far her most favorite dress. It was simply plain, but Caroline loved it for that exact reason. It had slightly puffed short sleeves that rested loosely on her shoulders as its fanciest feature. Together it was a beautiful masterpiece on Caroline.  
  
"There you are dear," her mother acknowledged her as she entered the kitchen. She was drinking a warm cup of tea, Susie, one of the maids had brought out for them. Caroline smiled. She was supposed to be called upon today by a man she knew nothing of, a man her mother and father thought fit for her. She had to wear the exact clothing they assigned to her and she was going to wear what she wanted for as much of the day as possible. In fact Caroline hadn't planed on going with him later at all, she had decided she would sneak off and try to explain it all later.  
  
"Sit, have some tea darling." Her mother offered, but Caroline knew she must sit down and have tea even if she hadn't wanted too; it was the laws of society.  
  
"So, mother, when is . . ." she paused trying to recall the man's name, ". . . Mark coming to call on me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Around one, he should be here in about an hour." She told her daughter.  
  
"Well I think I'll go rest for a little while before he gets here, refresh myself . . ."  
  
"Very well," with that Caroline left in a rush up the stairs to her bed room, just a quick stop to get her things before she snuck away. Once she was about to leave the mansion's doors she was caught. It was Susie the maid who had just been in the kitchen with her mother. "Susie please don't tell anyone I have gone . . ." Caroline pleaded to her and then said, "You know . . . you still owe me for keeping your secret about you and Tom, the stable boy." She smiled and nodded as a silent way of agreeing. One night Caroline had snuck out of her window for a quick night walk. When she passed the stables she heard giggles coming from inside and peeked around the corner to see Susie and Tom, up against a wall as they kissed. Caroline looked away and confronted her about the next morning, she would never tell but, now Susie was more inclined to help her get away with little things here and there.  
  
As she walked down to the sea there was a rustle in the bushes. She turned to see what it was but, nothing was there. She continued on her way down to the water, sand now touching her soft padded feet, tickling her toes. She turned once again hearing noise behind her and when she did there was a coin with strange engravings hanging of a metal chain as if it had been waiting for her all along in the sand behind her foot prints. She went back and gingerly picked it up, caressing the metals surface.  
  
It had a woman sitting on a rock near the ocean's edge, her hair blowing in the breeze, she was wearing nothing and you could just make out that her legs where not legs at all but, rather what looked to be a fin. On the back side it had a pirate symbol; the scull and cross bones. The most known symbol you could have shoved in Caroline's face, her father was killed by a pirate. The coin was silver and as she examined it more closely, seemed as it may be some sort of key. She slipped the thin metal chain around her neck, slipping the coin into her dress to hide from the eyes of prying people and continued her way down to the water.  
  
The sun beat down on her and as she touched her feet to the rippling water on the wet send she felt like a swim. Caroline set her things down on the sand away from the waves reach. She had carried with her a leather bag; it held her shells she had collected over the years and trinkets she had found on the sandy beach by her home as well as in the water beneath her feet. She let down her hair she had pinned off her neck and slipped from her green dress, the fringe already wet with the sea, from when she had ran into the water moments before.  
  
Now she was ready for a swim, making sure no one was looking she slowly emerged herself in the gently rolling waves of the water. She was calmed immediately, it was like there was no other person in the world but, her and nothing else mattered but, the swim she was taking that moment. Caroline swayed in the ocean and dove beneath a wave getting her hair wet, making it shimmer like a diamond catching on light.  
  
She danced feeling content and as she splashed herself with salty droplets of sea her hand caught on her new found treasure from the beach; the coin and chain. It was so strange how it just appeared and what was it? Caroline had never seen any coin like this one before and it seemed so special. Soon enough she retreated from the crashing waves, sitting herself down in the sand behind a bush where she could see the water but, no one could see her.  
  
When she entered the front doors and into her room her mother had waited for her there. "Would you like to explain where you ran off to this afternoon?" she asked in a serious tone. "Well you see Maddie's cat got out and it has this odd fascination with sea so we had to chase her into the water to get her back. I had seen her coming up the drive from the parlor window moments after I left you in the kitchen and went to say 'Hello' I Guess I lost track of time . . . I am sorry. Will I be able to make up my time with Mark another day?" Caroline gave her explanation.  
  
Her mother didn't entirely trust all she said but only warned her, "Things like this will not bring the kind of husband you should have. I had to explain to Mark you had a tea date with a friend and was running late; he said he could come back tomorrow afternoon. I told him that would be wonderful."  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." she said to her mother once again and plopped herself down on the white covered bed after her mother had left the room. It was beginning to become dark outside. The moon was coming out tonight and it was full. Caroline didn't notice but, her new found treasure had begun to glow and soon would be drawing her into the water, revealing a secret even she wasn't expecting.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere out in the Caribbean surrounding the island Caroline lives on there is a man she has never met who will help her in the long journey ahead of her. He may like her and even try to show her that all pirates aren't bad, but neither he nor she in all their lives expected they would find a love more precious than any gold or silver. Caroline will learn how hard it is to face something you have tried to hate for all your life while feeling something she has never experienced in her life, something that will control every move she makes; love.  
  
That man out there holds the other piece to the coin Caroline has found; the coin that will change her life forever, in ways she never expects possible. When and if he can find her the two coins will lock on each other and together reveal a secret treasure that takes a woman and a man to accomplish finding.  
  
That man's name is Captain Jack Sparrow. He stands on his hips some where steering her towards Caroline, a bottle of rum in hand and every once in a while he pulls out his compass that doesn't point north to find the right course. His coin dangles from his neck onto his tanned chest and as he steers to find Caroline he isn't sure what he will find. 


	2. Chapter One

A/n: Hey thanks for reviews. I will watch those commas, I probably missed some in here too . . . sorry for any messed up grammar really, I hope you will keep reading even if there is. I don't think this is going to turn out as a Mary-sue, I wasn't going for that, I really hope it doesn't. Well on to the story. (I have gone on pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland once a week for the past 3weeks, lol, I got a pass, I ride it when ever I can, I love that ride so much.)  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Caroline was awakened by a sound outside her window. It was like a bird humming a tune but, this was even more enchanting than that. She sat up in her bed, it was late and her mother must not have woken her for dinner . . . "that's very odd, she rarely lets me get away with things like this . . . so far I have not gotten into any scrapes about skipping dinner or skipping Mark's visit . . ." she said to herself wondering. The moon was bright in the night sky and shimmered it's reflection upon the sea. Caroline could hear the waves crash on the shore and then she would hear the faintest most beautiful music she had ever heard before.  
  
She was being called. Called to the ocean, called by a voice she had yet to discover coming from someone . . . something in the water thought to be myth. A mermaid. A girl not much older than Caroline, miles away, somewhere in the vast waters, was the one making such seducing music. Caroline walked out into the night air, cool and refreshing on her skin, she had taken her leather bag, she never left alone without it. The coin and chain she had fastened on her neck was still there and as the singing grew stronger the glow on the coin did too. Though Caroline hadn't seemed to notice the glow being propelled off her smooth, white bodice.  
  
When Caroline neared the sandy beach in front of her the coin seemed to lift of her neck as if weightless. This startled her a bit but, the music kept her calm. Caroline closed her eyes and as she felt the cool water rush upon her toes she smiled. Then she was lifted from the ground and she hovered there, just barely an inch from the sand, her whole body engulfed by the coins glow, the music now stronger than ever. With a jolt she was spun higher into the air, there was no way to escape its pull.  
  
Caroline relaxed, unsure of what was coming. Suddenly her legs seemed to tingle, she looked down on them as to her unbelief they became a fin. In just one swirl of blue-green light her legs had gone from flesh to fin. She was dazzled by it all and as the singing slowed she fell to the ground, halfway into the water. Her leather bag still hanging from her shoulder, the coin now resting on her neck like nothing had happened. It took Caroline a moment or two to fully realize the reality of her situation, then it dawned on her; she was half fish, she was a . . . "mermaid" she breathed.  
  
The moon shown down on her slivery blond hair, now blonder than ever in the moon's light. Caroline fluttered her tale in the water, splashing salty drops onto her breast. She was completely naked and her thin, white piece of clothing she wore as nightgown lay sprawled out in the sand, near where she had fell from the sky. She couldn't exactly fathom what had just happened. Though as she slipped into the ocean that night she thought perhaps she would never have to see Mark ever again, perhaps she would never have to be a proper lady again.  
  
***  
  
"Captain, where nearing some coves!" a man yelled toward his captain.  
  
"Starboard side?" His captain returned.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n." the man now said at his captain's side. "You think you could explain to me Jack what that," the man pointed at the coin dangling from his neck, "has to do with our newest expedition?" A cocky grin grew across Captain Jack Sparrow's face.  
  
"Aye, I could . . ." He told his crew mate. "This coin here, it's goin' to take us to find treasure but, before we can find treasure we must find the other coin. It's identical to this one and when they join each other they reveal where this treasure is. Now the other coin is in possession of some lady. The lady can turn into a mermaid when ever she wants with it but, I doubt she knows this. . . I need her to find the treasure, savvy?"  
  
"Aye, 'tis" said the crew mate. He was a burly man and had a graying beard suggesting he was a few years older than Jack sparrow, his captain. Jack gave his trademark grin once again and ordered the crew to make ready to drop anchor for a day, he was in no rush. There paths would cross when the time was right.  
  
***  
  
Caroline was tired from swimming so much. She didn't know how to change herself back to a normal woman. She floated on the surface of the water looking for anything interesting, there was nothing. Just when Caroline was about to swim away she was splashed from behind. "Ah!" she uttered a small scream of surprise. She turned to see what it was and saw the tip of a fish like tale. "That's strange . . ." Caroline said to herself before she dove under the rolling sea. She searched for a few minutes and then was tapped from behind.  
  
Caroline quickly threw her head over her shoulders to see who had been playing tricks on her. It was a beautiful mermaid like herself, except this one had brown hair and blue eyes, instead of green. Her fin was a deep red, unlike Caroline's who's was a bright blue-green, like the color of turquoise. "Hello, Caroline." She said. This surprised Caroline, how did she know her name?  
  
"How do you know my name and who are you?" she asked in return shaking her head. The red tailed mermaid swam upward toward the surface and Caroline followed. When the red tailed mermaid reached the surface she threw her hair back and breathed the fresh air. Caroline admired her and waited for her to speak again.  
  
"I'm Marissa, I know your name because I needed a friend; it gets lonely out here. I left the coin for you after finding out the other one had been found by a sea captain, can't recall the name. I was the first person to ever discover the secret of these coins, me and my fiancé, after he died I decided to become a mermaid full time never recovering his coin." She told Caroline.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss. It's nice to meet you but, how did you know I loved the water so much? And you can change back if you have the coin?" She asked Marissa slightly confused.  
  
"Well, I hadn't left the sea for over a year and I needed a friend, I wasn't sure you loved the sea as much as I but, I had watched you for a couple of days and decided I wanted you as my friend, your not like most women today . . . your different. Now that you have the coin you can come and go from the sea when ever you please . . . Once I anyone gives up possession of the coin the next time they touch water they are forever transformed into a mermaid."  
  
"So you're saying that the rustling in the bushes was you and now you are unable to reform into a human because you gave up possession of the coin to me? . . . You can't go back even if I gave you the coin?" Caroline asked checking.  
  
"Yes, I'm a mermaid for the rest of my life now. You and the sea captain though . . . you can find a treasure so amazing I can't imagine what it is like . . . I am here to help you and him find it."  
  
"So you gave up a treasure worth more than anything in the world for a part time friend?"  
  
"A sailor once told me, 'not all treasure is silver and gold m'lady.' It isn't and my true treasure is gone, I don't want money . . . I just want a friend."  
  
"So why didn't you just keep the coin and go back to being a human?"  
  
"Because . . . I can't, I don't belong there . . ."  
  
"I guess we can be friends then but, you must show me how to change form. Oh and explain why there is a marking of a pirate on this coin." Caroline told her.  
  
"I will show you, it's simple. Close your eyes and think of a sandy beach, a town, some place on land. Then hold the coin in your hand and believe you are there. You will go through the same steps to change back into a mermaid."  
  
"And about the marking of a pirate on the coin?"  
  
"Ah, yes, the original owner of the treasure was pirate, his name being William Cape. Some say he haunts the sea looking for the treasure he died over, looking for his lost love, a mermaid he was forbidden to see. He created these coins before he died so that mermaids would still live on and someday someone would recover his treasure, for them and for him . . ."  
  
"I despise pirates!" Caroline scowled.  
  
"You best get use to 'em, they populate the ocean immensely. In fact they are usually the people who spot us and fall in love with us because we can do so many wonderful things. They actually don't use us as there whores." Marissa tried to change her outlook before she even knew why Caroline disliked them. "Why, anyway?"  
  
"Because they killed my father! They ruined my family . . ." she looked away from Marissa.  
  
"I'm . . . sorry . . ." Marissa told Caroline, she really had had no clue.  
  
"So where are you headed . . .?" Caroline changed the topic.  
  
"To find the other coin now that you've managed to find me . . ."  
  
"I see, I suppose I will be coming with you then." The two had started to swim along side each other Marissa leading Caroline along. Suddenly she stopped abruptly.  
  
"You must go now!" Marissa yelled to Caroline. "Go!" she yelled once more to tell her there was no time to explain. Caroline didn't understand what was going on until it was too late. A shark was coming towards the two; Marissa grew stiff and breathed deep under the water. Caroline's necklace flashed at the shark's eye, luring it to come to them in particular. Marissa surly knew how to out smart a shark, right?  
  
It was blood thirsty and chased the two as Marissa tried to make it follow her. It didn't work he wanted Caroline; she had the necklace that caught his eye. Caroline swam franticly and then Marissa heard her scream, she had been trying to catch back up to them. "No . . ." she managed to get out in a hard attempt considering the rock size lump in her throat. Marissa thought for sure she was dead . . . When she found her though Caroline was bleeding terribly. She was alive but, unconscious and there was no way Marissa could lift her to the surface alone and even if she could, what would she do with her after she had done that. She needed to find help; fast.  
  
*** Later that night Marissa came upon some small, few islands with tiny, coves in close range of each other. She heard a party going on, then after she swam a little farther she saw a pirate ship, lit with candles as joyful laughter carried of the ship. When Marissa had reached the side of the ship she could now read the name inscribed on the wood finish. It read "The Black Pearl" in fancy lettering. Her sails where grayed but, you could tell they had once been black. The ship was most defiantly old but, beautiful after having aged quite a bit all the same.  
  
Marissa knew it would be hard to get the drunken pirates to see her and not decided they had truly lost there minds on account of the rum. She looked for the captain and decided that he must be the man in the aged tri-corner hat, his strange hair falling from underneath it. He was half in the shadows, half not and far away from where Marissa floated in the water. She would have to sing . . .  
  
Marissa took a deep breath and hoped for the best, little did she know the captain was Jack Sparrow and the man who had found the missing coin.  
  
"I am a creature of the Fey  
  
Prepare to give your soul away  
  
My spell is passion and it is art  
  
My song can bind a human heart  
  
And if you chance to know my face  
  
My hold shall be your last embrace. . ."  
  
She sung with such beauty by the time her song ended and she had opened her eyes with the last note, every man of "The Black Pearl" was at the edge looking down on her. Their mouths gaping open like dogs painting in the summer heat. One man yelled out "Look it's a mermaid!" then another said "My god! She is!" and then she heard his voice. The half slurred voice of Captain Jack Sparrow; a voice she never could have comprehended hearing once again . . . "A Mermaid is she?" he asked himself, a smirk playing at his lips. He had though this was his woman, the one with the other coin he had been looking for.  
  
Jack squinted his eyes even more; it was hard to see her face in the dark waters of night. "Bring me a lantern!" he called out for any crew mate who would move to get him one. No one did. "Now!" he yelled behind him. A scrawny young man hurried over with one immediately. Jack took it and lowered it over the side so it hovered over Marissa's form. "I guess we've found ourselves what we've been looking for-" he stopped and then said, "It can't be! Marissa Jones?"  
  
Marissa exhaled her long held breath and nodded. "It's me Jack Sparrow, you lying, filthy, bastard!" she yelled up to him.  
  
"That 'urts love . . ." he said to her in a pouting fashion.  
  
"I hope it did!" she scowled at him even more.  
  
"So you're our mermaid? You have the coin?"  
  
"No . . . Caroline- does." She said, now realizing she didn't even know the woman's last name.  
  
"Then 'ow come you're a mermaid, eh?"  
  
"A long story . . . I need- your help." She finally said. It was hard after all he had done to her in the past; this was one pirate she hated.  
  
"Aw love," he smiled at her.  
  
"I'm serious, Jack Sparrow! Caroline is going to die if you don't help me save her! And then if she does die, there will be no treasure without her."  
  
He was the one scowling now, she was right. "Ok, where is this Caroline girl?"  
  
Marissa told them of what had happened and how far away she was. When she had explained and Jack had asked his questions he gathered 3 crew mates. Ana Maria, Mr. Gibbs and Cotton, who he had grown closer to in time, he loved the man's parrot, he had to like him. They lowered a row boat and rowed along side Marissa in the water. They rowed for about an hour and finally Marissa was sure she had found the right place she said, "Here, she's down there. Jack you have to dive in and get her." they where in a slightly shallow area making it easier for jack to reach Caroline.  
  
He did as he was told and after showing off with his perfect, amazing dive, found Caroline lying at the sandy bottom. Her arm was badly cut and she had a light pulse, they where almost too late. He struggled getting her up and when he finally did was exhausted, he choked from lack of air. "Thank god, Jack! You saved her." Marissa threw her arms around his middle in a suffocating hug as the two bobbed in the water. When she realized what she was doing she pulled away quickly. Jack Smirked at her and said, "I knew you couldn't resist." climbing back into the tiny row boat.  
  
"How can you make jokes at a time like this!?" she asked furious at his remark. "We have to get her back, now." She said acknowledging the crew to row. She held her new friend's leather bag in her soft hands. When she looked up she noted Ana Maria, she was the only female crew member Jack had. So far as she had noticed, obviously one of his most trusted crew members. She was tough looking, yet petite. She made a mental note to talk with her later.  
  
***  
  
Caroline's eyes opened slowly as her arm stung from being treated. She woke to see Jack hovering over her naked figure and out of instinct immediately tried to cover herself. Jack calmed her and she withdrew a little. She closed her eyes and did as Marissa had told her. She imagined herself sitting in her room, the breeze messing with her hair. Her fin instantly reshaped itself into two beautiful legs.  
  
Jack watched in amazement, he took in her whole image and saw she did have the other coin dangling from her neck after she removed her hand from it. She looked at Jack and spoke hoarsely, "Who are you? What happened?" He finished tying up the cloth he had placed around her wounded arm. She winced and he apologized.  
  
"Sorry, love." He smiled at her greedily and she mistook his look as wanting something she wasn't going to give.  
  
"You can't have me, I won't let you!" Caroline said in defense.  
  
"I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, I'm just glad you pulled through." There was a knock at the door and jack slipped away, leaving Caroline to herself. She had no clue what had happened or who he was, she hadn't seen he had been wearing the other coin; considering as many trinkets he had on his form it was hard to take it all in. She looked around the room and found a piece of clothing he must have laid out for her. It was a plain white dress and she slipped it on graciously, she was cold. She sat back down on the small bed she had awoken on and found she was quite tired. As she rested she finally let sleep claim her for the night, as a human once again. 


End file.
